Lamps and displays using efficient light sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LED) light sources, for illumination are becoming increasingly popular in many different markets. LED light sources provide a number of advantages over traditional light sources, such as incandescent and fluorescent lamps. For example, LED light sources may have a lower power consumption and a longer lifetime than traditional light sources. In addition, the LED light sources may have no hazardous materials, and may provide additional specific advantages for different applications. When used for general illumination, LED light sources provide the opportunity to adjust the color (e.g., from white, to blue, to green, etc.) or the color temperature (e.g., from warm white to cool white) of the light emitted from the LED light sources to produce different lighting effects.
A multi-colored LED illumination device may have two or more different colors of LED emission devices (e.g., LED emitters) that are combined within the same package to produce light (e.g., white or near-white light). There are many different types of white light LED light sources on the market, some of which combine red, green, and blue (RGB) LED emitters; red, green, blue, and yellow (RGBY) LED emitters; phosphor-converted white and red (WR) LED emitters; red, green, blue, and white (RGBW) LED emitters, etc. By combining different colors of LED emitters within the same package, and driving the differently-colored emitters with different drive currents, these multi-colored LED illumination devices may generate white or near-white light within a wide gamut of color points or correlated color temperatures (CCTs) ranging from warm white (e.g., approximately 2600K-3700K), to neutral white (e.g., approximately 3700K-5000K) to cool white (e.g., approximately 5000K-8300K). Some multi-colored LED illumination devices also may enable the brightness (e.g., intensity or dimming level) and/or color of the illumination to be changed to a particular set point. These tunable illumination devices may all produce the same color and color rendering index (CRI) when set to a particular dimming level and chromaticity setting (e.g., color set point) on a standardized chromaticity diagram.